Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $12$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $5$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $13$ units long What is $\csc(\angle ABC)?$ $A$ $C$ $B$ $12$ $5$ $13$
Explanation: $\csc(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{1}{\sin(\angle ABC)}$ How can we find $\sin(\angle ABC)$ SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse Opposite $= \overline{AC} = 12$ Hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 13$ $\sin(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{12}{13}$ $\csc(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{1}{\sin(\angle ABC)} = \dfrac{13}{12}$